Catch Me If You Can
by Wolfy-kuns
Summary: Ikki and the gang start out into the city on thier own, and suddenly they are thrown into a new world of Stormriders.... And what is with this crazy chick that lives right next door? Please, review! First fanfic!
1. Trick 00 Author Notes

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Trick 00—Author's Notes**

_**Set a couple years after the anime series, Ikki and the rest of the gang move out to Tokyo to expand their area and see some new sights. However, when a lone Storm Rider rises from the shadows, will Ikki have met his match?**_

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Air Gear, nor any of the music I mention the lyrics to. I will list the music credits at the end of the chapter they are featured in. I also based this slightly off the concept of Keikoku333's "Shadows" Air Gear fanfic. I feel flattered to be mentioned in her second chapter, so I ought to do the same for her.**

**However, I do own Kaianna Yamanashi, the original character. Yesh, with a big copy-right label. **

**Be thou warned… there is some language up ahead. Especially from Agito.**

**Especially.**

* * *

**EDIT!- 5/27/08 - I am slightly mistaken... I think the series originates in Tokyo... Whoops. As you see, this is my first fan fiction, so I'm a little lame on these things. If your wanting specifics, the story will take place mostly in Shibuya, a ward (and more familiar area) in Tokyo. Then, I probably screwed that over too... I'll right this out as the story progresses.**


	2. Trick 01 Opening Act

**Trick 01 – Opening Act**

_Yo Yo! Wassup Tokyo! This is DJ Aero, coming to you live from The Tower, and this is JOGO-FM, your station for the hits and the happenings! Before we kick up the tunes, I got some big news for all you Storm Riders out there…_

The electronic voice echoed across the vast landscape, cars rushing below the rooftops. Up above the ground, life was different than what happened on the ground. You could only hear the bustling city faintly in the background, along with the air conditioning systems. It was a different place up here, where people could escape the worries of the world, maybe for a moment before you had to come crashing down again.

A young girl sat on the ledge of a building, her short black hair fluttering in the breeze. Her bright orange pull-over hoodie was emblazoned with a large star on the side, sleeves too long. Her blue jeans, torn at the knees, looked like they survived several years of torture. Her bright heart-shaped face was youthful and bright, blue eyes the exact reflection of the sky. Her MP3 player was loud enough that you could hear DJ Aero babble onward from the street below. Her bright blue headphones hung around her neck.

Some people knew her as Kaianna Yamanashi. She whent by Kai, simple as that.

_..they're taking Japan in a storm, they put the Storm in Storm Riders! They call themselves Kogarasumaru, and their emblem is appearing everywhere from stop signs to…_

Kai rolled her eyes. Storm Riders… Hah. They were just a big bunch of street gangs in her opinion. I mean, they were, street gangs on wheels. They marked and claimed and fought over territory and who had the most of it. Genesis was the leading Storm Rider group she knew of, and they got disbanded years ago. Kogarasumaru… that name was a new one. They were probably some sort of low-class team who got lucky, and now they're acting like a bunch of hot shots.

It wasn't like she was stupid, after all. She knew quite a bit about this whole Storm Rider business and the Parts War. It wasn't like she didn't have internet access. Besides, anyone who had a pair of ATs would know all of this already.

_Now, here's an import from da good ol' U.S of A_… _I guess at some point we "Gotta Get Thru This…"_

An infectious beat started to beat through her ears as she pulled her headphones on, and she tapped her fingers against her leg with the beat. She understood English, just a bit, and she really liked this song…

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right,  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart,  
__Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay,  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight…_

The motors on her ATs hummed as she shifted her weight back to her heels, and she smoothly glided forward along the edge of the building. Clicking her fingers in time with the beat, she looked down and smiled at the vast cityscape below. A drop like that could get her killed from that high (ten stories to be exact), or luckily stuck in a hospital for the rest of her life. Things would be different. Air Treks would give her wings.

_When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and through a glass's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you?_

The ground seemed to get smaller as the wind carried her up, the AT wheels still spinning. If that Trick Pass was right, there should be a bar to grind… HERE! The polished wheels sparked as they hit the pipe that ran alongside an apartment complex. Her posture was perfect as she grinded against the bar, zipping across at insane speed. Her heart fluttered in anticipation, waiting for the moment…

_I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes…_

Her grind ended short at the edge of the pipe, where it bent at a ninety-degree angle, and Kai kicked off, twisting in the air. She could feel the familiar weightlessness... if only for a brief moment. Her arms spread eagle, her eyes closed as she soared upward towards heaven. The chains on her pants and her hair whipped in the wind, a forever falling upward.

_If only I could get through this…_

Gravity's cruel hand started to pull her back down. It was not the nature of humans to soar, to venture into a domain they could not travel to. Kai knew this, and she shifted her feet to prepare for landing. Damn, she missed her original target, but that fence would do nicely.

The air whooshed around her, howling in her ears as she sped along the top of the fence, her body streamlined, gloved fingers held out to support her balance. It was as if she was floating at super sound, only skimming across the metal. Every muscle taut, veins pumping full of adrenaline.

Pure rush.

_If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this…_

"Yo Ikki, did you see that? Holy Shit!"

The boy with spiked hair kept his eyes on the orange blur, his gaze observant. He had his hands in his pockets, the breeze ruffling his black-and-orange jacket. A crest was blazed across the back, black and purple with crow wings. If you could decipher the lettering carefully, you could swear it said _Kogarasumaru_.

A smirk crept across his face. "Hell yeah I did."

* * *

_**You like? Please Review!**_

_**And the song lyrics are from Daniel Beddingfield, the song "Gotta Get Thru This". It is written with the song, so if your a fast reader and listening to the song... well, find that out on your own... .**_


End file.
